


There Are No More Shadows

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory's past collides with the present, can Bond get to him or risk losing another Head of MI6. Written for Chibicheeberson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I got the lovliest review for Riser and the suggestions were made to me for a new story, one where Mallory is kidnapped instead of Bond as that seems to be the norm for a lot of stories. Anyway, I won’t say more otherwise, you wouldn’t need to read. Many thanks to Chibicheeberson for the ideas, this story belongs as much to you and it does to me.  
…  
There Are No More Shadows  
Chapter 1  
…  
James checked his watch for the fourth time in as many minutes as he sat waiting, his eyes darting to the door at every noise he heard. As the hours went by, he began to seriously worry, picking up the phone and dialing.  
“Eve…sorry to call so late? You’re not still at the office are you?”  
“No, I finished a couple of hours ago…why?”  
“What about M, did he leave with you?”  
“No, he was finished up a phone call. I offered to wait but he insisted I leave. James is something wrong?”  
“Do me a favour, get Bill and Q and meet me at Headquarters in thirty minutes.”  
“But James I…”  
“Eve please…this is important.”  
“Okay, I’ll let them know. See you soon.”  
Eve hung up as James ran a hand over his face before throwing his phone on the table.  
“Where are you Sir?”  
…  
Gareth Mallory lifted his head as he began to feel it pounding in his ears, feeling pain radiate down his back as he tried to straighten himself. He attempted to move his hands only to find that they where tied together above his head. His black suit jacket was ripped at the front and there was a cut to the side of his head, dried blood sticking to him. He took in his surroundings; he looked to be in some sort of deserted barn, no noise could be heard around him so he assumed he was out in the country somewhere. There were shovels and spades lined up neatly on the far side of the barn, a tractor that looked as though it hasn’t been used in as many years stored in the corner.  
“Hello...is anyone there?”  
Mallory could barely keep his eyes open, as the pain in his head worsened. He heard the door to the barn opening and tried to focus on the figure coming towards him, carrying a gun.  
“About time you woke up?”  
“Who are you, what do you want.”  
“What do I want…where do I begin.”  
“Do you have any idea who I am, if its money you want then you’ve picked the wrong man.”  
“Have I? I’m not so sure about that.”  
Mallory eyed the man curiously as he kneeled before him.  
“You don’t recognize me…do you?”  
“Should I?”  
“Probably not, you bureaucrats are all the same.”  
“I’m sorry but I…”  
“My name is Nathan Bates…SAS, ring a bell?”  
“I don’t…”  
“You really are unbelievable do you know that, we were held together for 3 months, kidnapped…remember now.”  
“Nathan…of course, now I remember.”  
“You got out.”  
“I did.”  
“I wasn’t quite as lucky as you…you see, once you were rescued, I was left to rot for another two months in that flea ridden cell, the smell of blood and piss reminding me everyday that I was closer to death.”  
“But you were rescued?”  
“Eventually, when I told them what they wanted to know.”  
“That was you, you gave them the codes to those nuclear weapons, and you caused the deaths of those innocent people.”  
“Don’t you dare, if it wasn’t for you then…?”  
“Me…I think you’re mistaken.”  
“No I’m not, when we were in that cell…you promised me, gave me your word that your team would rescue us, us not just you. I wasn’t important enough.”  
“Look I’m sorry, I did try. Back then I didn’t have the authority too…”  
“Don’t give me that shit, you could have saved me if you’d wanted. You were free, back home with your friends and family and I was just a nobody to you, forgotten about. Do you have any idea what that place did to me, I was so screwed up that I lost my job, ended up in a psych ward…I was there for nearly ten years…ten bloody years, all because of you.”  
“I’m sorry I….”  
Nathan stood up before throwing a punch in Mallory’s direction, forcing the man to fall back, his arms causing him pains as the chains dug in to him.  
“You better get use to it here…you’re gonna be here a while.”  
Mallory watched Nathan walked out and slam the door behind him, his whole body beginning to shake, memories of the torture he’d received during his time with the SAS came flooding back.  
…  
James entered Mallory’s office to see Eve, Bill and Q waiting for him, right on time. Eve has a look of worry etched on her face when she saw James entering.  
“James…what the hell is going on.”  
“Right, I’m only going to ask you all this once. Has either one of you heard from M in the last few hours?”  
“Well like I said on the phone, he was still here when I left at 7pm.” Eve said.  
“I haven’t seen him, but then again I went home just before Eve.” Bill added.  
Q had remained quiet and looked up when James addressed him.  
“Q?”  
“He asked me not to say anything.”  
“M…say anything about what?”  
“A few weeks ago he came to me and asked me to put a tracker on his phone and to have cameras installed outside his home.”  
“Why?”  
“He had a feeling he was being watched…followed.”  
“Followed by whom?”  
“Well that’s just it, he didn’t tell me, or wouldn’t. You know how he can be.”  
“Q, you said cameras, have you looked over them recently?”  
“I’ve looked over a few but to be honest there’s nothing out of the ordinary.”  
“Okay and the tracker, we can track his phone now right.”  
Q got out his tablet and began typing away as James, Eve and Bill looked on.  
“Oh dear.”  
“What…what is it?”  
“The tracker, it’s been disconnected.”  
“What do you mean disconnected.” Bill asked.  
“What I mean is that it’s been removed.”  
“So there’s no way of tracking him.” James said, his voice low.  
“I’m sorry double o seven.”  
“Right, we need to go over all the footage taken over the last few weeks and we need to check out cctv as well, we need to know his last movements before he disappeared.”  
“James…you don’t think anything’s happened too him…do you?”  
“I don’t know Eve…all I know is that I was meant to meet him t hours ago and he never showed up, it’s not like him. Right now, we have to go under the assumption that he’s taken.”  
“And if he has?” Bill asked.  
“Then we need to find him and fast, he’s the Head of MI6 and I’ll be dammed if we’re losing another one so soon.”  
They all watched as James walked out of the office and began making calls, before the made a start on finding M.”  
….  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
…  
James walked around outside the grounds of Mallory’s home, looking for any kind of disturbance. Eve had insisted going with him while Bill and Q made a start on the cctv. Eve got out of the car and walked over to James who appeared to be in a trance as he stared at the front door, laying a hand on James shoulder, he quickly snapped back to reality to see a worried Eve looking back at him.  
“James…perhaps we ought to take a look inside, check for any signs of a fight.”  
James watched as Eve got her long thin blade out ready to break in to Mallory’s home.  
“Eve, you won’t need that. Here, I have a spare set of keys.” He said, handing them to her.  
She took the keys and chose not so say anything just yet, unlocking the door, they stepped inside to see Mallory’s grey cat bounding towards them, more importantly James.  
“Hello Bach…where’s your daddy huh.” He said, bending down to stroke the animal before straightening his jacket.  
“Bach?”  
“Our fearless leader is a fan of his music.”  
“I see...”  
James walked ahead of Eve, heading in to the sitting room to see the two glasses of half drank scotch from the previous night that they’d shared before they’d argued. Eve looked around the room, taking in the pictures of Mallory’s family, his nieces she presumed as she smiled at one of the pictures of him with his arm around them. She picked it up, smiling to herself before turning to James.  
“He seems so happy in this picture.”   
James walked over and looked at the picture she held in her hands, taking it from her and putting it back on the mantle.  
“He does.”  
They lapsed in to silence for a while before Eve decided it was safe enough to speak.  
“You seem to know your way around here very well, keys to his home.”  
“Not now Eve…please.”  
“I’m sorry James but you don’t get to say not now, M has clearly been taken but why…does this have something to do with you.”  
“Not that I’m aware off.”  
“So this concern you have, it’s on a more personal level.”  
“Eve seriously…”  
“James he’s been much happier of late, so have you. I assume something is brewing between the two of you, am I wrong.”  
James turned back to her, his arms folded before he took a seat on the sofa, Eve coming to join him as he let his head fall.  
“Talk to me James, make me understand.”  
“It’s been going on for 6 months now, Mallory and me….I don’t, it wasn’t something we planned to happen it just did.”  
“How?”  
“When we had the attack on MI6?”  
“You mean Piers Edison?”  
“Yeah, remember Mallory tried to capture him and after we got him, you made me take Mallory down to medical to get checked out.”  
“He got himself pretty scuffed up.”  
“Cracked ribs…a few bruises…and a bump to the head.”  
“You went home with him that night?”  
“Yes well, our good Doctor Francis didn’t want Mallory left on his own with a bump to the head. She wanted someone with him incase it was more serious that she thought.”  
“So what happened?”  
“We stayed up half the night talking; I guess we got to know each other pretty well that night. I know I hadn’t given him much of a chance when he replaced Olivia.”  
“That’s an understatement.”  
“He woke up during the night in a total mess, he was screaming, begging them to kill him.”  
“Begging who?”  
“He was having a nightmare, reliving his capture when he was with the SAS.”  
“Oh…”  
“I’ve never seem him like that, I tried to talk him out of it but…he wasn’t hearing my voice. He was openly crying his heart out and I…”  
“James…”  
“I didn’t think I even cared that much about him until that moment, the only thing I could do was get on the bed and hold him in my arms until he calmed himself down.”  
“And did he?”  
“Eventually, he felt so embarrassed afterwards but…he still allowed me to hold him, we remained like that all night. We eventually fell asleep and the next morning he just wanted us to pretend it never happened.”  
“But…”  
“I couldn’t Eve, after seeing him like that…holding him and seeing him so vulnerable.”  
“You felt something for him.”  
“I did, you know me Eve…I’m a known womanizer but with him, over time I…”  
“You fell in love with him.”  
“I made so many reasons to spend time with him, at first I don’t think he realized what I doing but a month later he asked me right out what was going on.”  
“And you told him.”  
“I told him everything, I half expected him to walk away.”  
“What did he do?”  
“At first I thought he was going to punch me…but, he closed the space between us, gave me a small smile and kissed me.”  
“That is so romantic.” She beamed.  
“Eve don’t.”  
“What, well it is.”  
“He didn’t want anyone at work to know, professional reasons which I can understand.”  
“Well you both did a good job at hiding it, we had no idea.”  
“I can’t lose him Eve, we have to find him.”  
“We’ll find him, I promise. We won’t have a repeat of the past okay; we work day and night if we have too. James, we’ll find him.” She said, taking hold of his hand.  
…  
Mallory’s headache was getting worse as the hours went on; his stomach was churning from lack of food and water. Thinking back, he started to wish he’d left with Eve instead of staying on to finish his reports. His mind drifted to James, and how worried he must be. They were suppose to meet for dinner and discuss their earlier argument, Mallory began to wonder if James was even looking for him after the way he’d stormed out of James flat the previous night. The door to the barn opened and Nathan walked in with a tray and a gun in his other hand.  
“Thought you might be hungry?” He said, placing the tray on the ground.  
“Please, my hands.”  
Nathan rolled his eyes before he got the key and freed one of his hands.  
“Only until you’ve eaten, so make it quick.”  
Mallory took some bites of the sandwich and gulped down most of the water before Nathan decided he’d had enough.  
“Okay that’s enough.”  
“Please Nathan; you don’t have to do this. Let me go now and I won’t say anything, just let me walk away.”  
“Do you really think I’m that stupid, I’m not a fucking idiot…I want compensation for all the shit I had to endure because of you, because of our government. Capturing the Head of MI6, I think they’ll pay handsomely, don’t you.”  
Mallory made a move to grab him with his free hand, and suddenly felt a surging pain in his side. Looking down he saw the knife that had appeared in Nathan’s hand and was now sticking in his side. Nathan smiled before withdrawing the knife, blood beginning to seep from Mallory’s shirt.  
“You really shouldn’t have done that, let’s hope you live long enough for me to get my money.”  
Nathan quickly cuffed Mallory’s free hand back in the handcuffs before leaving the room, Mallory groaning as the blood began to fall from him.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
…  
24 hours later  
…  
James was with Eve in Mallory’s office, nursing some cold coffee…both barely able to keep their eyes open from lack of sleep when Q came bursting through the door, startling them.  
“You’ll never guess what…”  
“Q calm down…what is it?” Eve asked.  
“I found him?”  
James was on his feet in seconds, standing right in front of Q…his face full of hope and worry.  
“M?”  
“We got a ransom, an email. He gave us a drop off…he wants £2 million and it’s to be dropped off in the first bin as you enter Regent’s Park.”  
“Hang on, you said he? You know who the kidnapper is don’t you?” James asked.  
“I do, I managed to trace is IP address. He might have managed to capture the Head of MI6 but he’s certainly not technically minded. He had no fire walls or encryptions so he was easy to trace.”  
“Who is he?”  
“His name is Nathan Bates, he was held captive alongside M during his SAS days.”  
“I don’t understand…if he was in the same situation as Gar…M then why kidnap him.”  
“He wasn’t rescued with M.”  
“Why not?”  
“They only agreed to trade one hostage, they made an instant decision and they chose to save M.”  
“Did they go back for Bates?” Eve asked.  
“Eventually….two months later, and by that time he was near death. He was in hospital for almost four months after that recovering from his injuries. He left the SAS as soon as he was able but clearly he still felt anger towards them.”  
“Well you can’t blame the guy.” Eve said.  
“But why Mallory?”  
“I don’t know, maybe because of the position he holds now. Taking the Head of MI6 is guaranteed money isn’t it.”  
James was going over everything Q was telling them before is suddenly hit him.  
“Hang on…you said you got an IP address?”  
“That’s correct.”  
“So you know where Bates is?”  
“I do.”  
“So why the hell are we hanging around the office, come on.”  
“James wait.” Eve ordered.  
“What.”  
“This guy kidnapped the Head of MI6 James…MI6, he obviously knows what he’s doing. He trained with M in the SAS, there’s no telling what he’s capable off. He knows how to handle himself; he could kill you before you even register him.”  
“I don’t care Eve…he has Gareth and if you think I’m staying around here why he kills the man I love then you’re crazy…I’m going.” James demanded before storming out the door.  
Q stood looking dumbfounded as Eve smiled at him.  
“Did he just say what I think he said?” Q asked.  
“You heard correctly.”  
“But when….”  
They both stopped talking the minute James came storming back in.  
“Change you mind.” Eve said, sarcasm in her tone.  
“I need the address.”  
“Oh of course, old farmhouse two miles outside London, it’s called The Grange.”  
“Right…well come on you two…we can’t waste time.”  
…  
The blood loss was getting worse as Mallory began to slip in and out of consciousness. He was getting colder and weaker; as he looked down to see the red patch on his shirt getting bigger and bigger by the second. The first thing he heard was shots being fired, he tried to lift his head but any energy he had was gone.  
…  
Q ducked behind the closet hedge as James and Eve moved closer towards the farmhouse, Bates realizing the money wasn’t coming.  
“I can’t believe I let you two talk me in to this…I don’t do field work.” Q grumbled.  
“I told you to stay in the bloody car.”  
“Like that was going to happen.”  
“Will you two cut it out, in case you’d forgotten, we’re getting shot at and....”  
Before Eve to say anymore James had made his way further towards the house, ducking every time a shot was fired in their direction.  
“Eve…cover me.”  
“Got it.”  
Eve began firing her second round as Bates shot back, James moving towards the side of the house. He glanced quickly around the corner to see Bates firing shots. James made his way to the back of the house, climbing in the back window, walking quietly to where Bates stood behind the front door, giving off a few rounds before ducking for cover again. James got closer and closer, Bates too focused on Eve to even notice James coming up behind him. Bates was about to shoot again when he froze, feeling the cold metal pointed to the back of his head.  
“Drop it…” James demanded.  
Bates swore under his breath before dropping his weapon, James kicking it away to the side.  
“Get up…slowly.”  
He kept his hands to the back of his head as he got up, James grabbing him and throwing him to the middle of the room.  
“Oh your knees….”  
“JAMES….”  
“EVE I’VE GOT HIM.”  
James kept his eyes focused on Bates as Eve and Q entered the room, Q staying as far back as possible.  
“Where is he?”  
“Maybe I’ve killed him already.”  
“Don’t, you clearly need the money…you wouldn’t have killed him, not yet anyway.”  
“You have the money?”  
“We don’t negotiate…ever. Now, I’m gonna ask you one more time, where…is…M?”  
Bates only smirked at James, the anger building in James as he hit the man, making him fall.  
“James for god sake…we need answers, that isn’t helping.”  
Bates looked up as James turned his back on him, slowly he took out a small pill from his pocket, Eve suddenly locking eyes with Bates.  
“Hey what are you…”  
Before she could finish, Bates popped the pill in his mouth before biting down, they all watched as Bates fell on his back, convulsing as foam seeped from his mouth. James could almost see the smile on his face as he died in front of them. Eve turned to Q who had gone very white as James kneeled before Bates.  
“What did he take?” Eve asked.  
“Very old school…cyanide pill.”  
James got to his feet, straightening his jacket as Q and Eve watched him.  
“What do we do now Bond?” Q asked.  
“He has to be around here somewhere…he has to be.”  
…  
James walked out, taking in his surroundings. There was an out house to his left, and the barn on his right.  
“James…”  
“You two take the out house, I’m gonna check out the barn.”  
“What if he’s in the house?”  
“There’s no basement, not many places to hide a person in here…he has to be out here somewhere…go.”  
James waited for Eve and Q to leave before making his way over to the barn. Trying the door to find it locked, he got out one of his many tools, supplied by Q and picked the lock, pulling open the barn door. He walked in side, looking around the dusty surroundings. Clearly the tools and machinery hadn’t been used in years, he couldn’t see anything out of place and was about to walk back out when he heard the low groan of pain. He stopped dead, his eyes going wide as he turned back.  
“Mallory…Gareth is that you…talk to me…where are you?”  
James heard the noise again, making his way to the where the sound was coming from, he turned the corner, fear invading him as he saw Mallory handcuffed to some chains, his head down. James stomach lurched as he saw the red stain on his shirt and the pool of blood by his knees.  
“Jesus Christ.”  
James rushed over to him, quickly picking the lock on the handcuffs, his arm around Mallory’s chest as he fell forward as his hands were released, carefully catching the older man in his arms.  
“It’s okay…it’s okay I’ve got you.” James whispered. “I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE.”  
James propped Mallory up against the wall, lifting his shirt to examine the wound, hearing a gasp of pain from Mallory as James pressed his hand to him.  
“I’m sorry; I’m not trying to hurt you on purpose.”  
“Perhaps…I deserve it.”  
James looked up at him, reaching to touch the side of his face.  
“Don’t say that, you didn’t deserve any of this. You’re gonna be okay I promise.”  
“James I….”  
James watched as Mallory’s eyes closed, slipping in to unconsciousness.  
“No, no, Gareth come on…stay with me.”  
Eve and Q came rushing in to see James cradling Mallory in his arms, Eve noticing the fear in James eyes.  
“I’ll call an ambulance.”  
…  
James was pacing back and forth in the corridor of the hospital bay of MI6, he had been determined to be in the room with Mallory but Jennifer Francis got Eve and Q to get him out, with great fuss.  
“James, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”  
“It’s been 6 hours Eve…6 hours. That’s not good and he…”  
They stopped talking when Jennifer appeared, a smile on her face.  
“About time.” James grumbled.  
“A thank you might be in order; I did just save the life of your boss.”  
“Sorry…how is he?”  
“He’s recovering nicely, he’s awake now. We had to give him a blood transfusion; he lost a bit of blood.”  
“He’s awake already?” Eve said.  
“Actually, surgery was over 2 hours ago. I’m sorry but I wanted to give him some time to wake up and you enough time to get yourself together. I’m sorry James.”  
“You’re forgiven, you saved his life. So can I see him?”  
“You may, off you go.”  
“James we’ll go and inform the PM, we’ll give you some time alone.”  
“Thanks Eve.”  
James waited for them to leave before making his way in to Mallory’s room, to see the man propped up in bed, watching him.  
“Hey, glad to see you awake.”  
“Me too, I did wonder if I would wake up.”  
James came and took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking a closer look at Mallory, before taking hold of his hand, not even caring who saw them.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“James I…”  
“No, please. I shouldn’t have walked out the other night, I sprung it on you and it was wrong of me.”  
“I just wasn’t expecting it, not this soon.”  
“Well look, we can just forget about and go back to the way things were.”  
James smiled before Mallory spoke.  
“What if I said I didn’t want to forget about it?”  
“Gareth I…”  
“I would like to move in with you James.”  
“Huh.”  
“You heard me.”  
“Are you serious, I don’t want to rush you? We’ve both been on our own for so long, I can understand your need for privacy.”  
“James, I never imagined falling in love again…and certainly not with my agent but we did and I’ve never been happier. After what’s happened, I’ve come to realize that I’m sick of hiding in the shadows. It’s time our friends and colleagues learned the truth, after all you’ve made me very happy.”  
“You’ve made me very happy, happier than I ever thought I could be.”  
James leaned in, covering Mallory’s lips with his own, feeling the older mans arm coming around his waist to pull him closer.  
“I love you James.”  
“I love you too…Gareth.”  
…  
-Fin


End file.
